Initiation by Sakura Blossoms
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Repost of it begins with cherry blossomsRomance initaiated by the blossoming of the cherry trees between two unlikely candidates Yaoi. DarkKrad[This is on Ck's 'Will be deleted' list. Pm if you want to continue it]


_**Dislamer: IAM INFURIATED! SOMEONE REMOVED STORIES FROM MY ACCOUNT! I WNAT THEM DEAD! MAIMED! TORTUREDZ! DESTROYED!  
I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL SO START READING! AND WHOEVER DELETED THEM WILL DIE THE SECOND I FIND ZOUT!**_

_Light and Darkness_

_Elements that extend throughout time_

_To be together_

_Yet are not alowed_

_For diasaster strikes_

Dark sat alone,watching the cherry blossoms bloom,it was that time agai,.Spring.The time when the blooms of the cherry trees signaled the blooms of romance.And boy have the lovebirds come,All holding hands,sucking on each others' faces,and just being plain mushy."Disgusting.",Dark muttured his assesment of the entire situation under his breath.

But,if he disliked the situation,was it not common sense to just leave?

That was the problem...and his bitchy mother.Who,had kicked him out of the house,and bolted the door firmly behind him.Not allowing his presence in her threshold until he ahd gotten himself a date.

"_Dark,I'm ashamed,17 and not a single date.I refuse to recognise you as my son until you have a date!"_

Weere his mothers exact words,from two days ago.So that was his reason for watching the hopeless romantics,even though it made his inards churn.

_"After the cherry blossoms bloom,fruit is their yeilded bounty,once the bounty has been harvested,you are left with nothing but a bitter sweet after taste."_

Dark was brought from the sea of thoughts that he had been wading in,by the arival of a blonde,pony-tailed,teen,garbed in white pants,a white cotton tank top that was covered by a half zipped light white cotton hoodie,which contrasted greatly with Darks' own deep violet hair and black shorts and tank top ensamble.

"wha,"Dark questioned.

_"The cherry blossoms are beutiful,when in bloom,but they're beauty is short-lived,when they are gone,you are left with a desolate waste land that denies,no,forbids life's existance_."

"The name's Dark,you?",Dark tossed the inquiry at the blonde,whom he had notice had a single cross earing in his ear,and something silver peeked its head out from under the long sleeve,glinting with malicous intent in the suns medaffternoon glare.

"Krad."

"Krad,sit down.",Dark offered,moving to the end of the park bench,making room."Thank you,Dark.",

krad replied,finally turning his gaze away from the branches of the cherry trees,levelling it with Darks' own.

'Eyes that shine like amethyst.',Krad thought upon hhis surveilance of Darks' face.

'Oh MY Friggin' God!This Guys Eyes Are **_GOLD_**!',Dark thought when their gazes had met.

Krad took the seat oferd to hum,casually picking a cherry blossom off the tree on his way there,one fully opened at teh prime of its beauty.Krad turned teh cherry blossom over in his hand for a minute before handing it over to Dark."What am I supposed to do with it?",Dark asked after he had received the blossom.Krad rolled his eyes,"Eat it.",he joked sarcastically.

Dark,thinking Krad was serious,was about to actually eat it.when Krad backhanded him violently in the bck of the head,sending Dark lurching forwards."IDIOT!I was being sarcastic!",Krad shouted."okay,then what do you _really_ do with the flower?',Darkasked Krad,again."Did your mother also kick you out of your house until you found yourself a date?",Krad asked Dark casually,as though it was a question on the weather."You're avoiding my question,but yes she did.How on earth did you guess?"Dark replied."then when you find the person you wnat to be with,who wants to be with you back,give that to them.",Krad replied,and as Dark was about to pose another question,Krad said"You don't seem the type of person to willingly put themselves through such torture with your hair in such dissary."

Darks' jaw dropped,'His hair was a mess?That couldn't be true!',"Wait,your mother kicked you out of the house too?But you don't look like you've been out here long,when did she?",Dark inquired.

"Three years ago to the day,not a person have I found yet."

Dark's jaw dropped even lower. "HOW DO YOU LIVE ON THE STREETS FOR THREE YEARS?",Dark exclaimed.

Krad simply looked at him, "come.",he said softly yet with a silent hint of a that imposed upon his voice. And with that Krad got up and started walking, never even taking the time to make sure Dark was following him.

"H-H-Hey! Wait up!", Dark called as he scrambled off the bench and sprinted to catch up with Krad. Whether Krad had heard Dark or not he appeared to have no intention of slowing his pace in the slightest. Dark was panting heavily when he finally caught up with Krad, "Hey, huff Where are we, huff going anyways?", Dark panted out, leaning heavily on Krads shoulder for support, clutching a stitch in his side.

"My residence. Just another twenty or so miles.", Krad replied calmly, as though twenty miles was a simple hike up a city street. 'TWENTY MILES?", Dark thought,'And he doesn't even seem to be phased by it.' Then another thought hit Dark, "But I thought you said your mom kicked you out of your house.",Dark stated. "And she did, about eight miles to go.", Krad replied, "You're all sweaty! Disgusting! When we get there, you are definitely taking a shower!", Krad complained as Dark's arm slipped for the umpteenth time and hit him in the face again.

"Sorry but if you had slowed down, I wouldn't be all sweaty and nasty feeling."

"You ran of your own accord, no one said to rush."

"But if I hadn't run I would have lost you!", At the note in dark's voice Krad turned to look at Dark and inquired, "You were that afraid of losing me?". Dark looked at him and nodded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Krad left it at that, and they walked the rest of the way with Dark half asleep on Krad's shoulder.

Dark, wake up, we're here.",Krad said softly as he gently shook the deep violet haired teen leaning against him. "Hmm...Wha? Yawn", Dark Yawned widely, exposing a set of perfectly straight shimmering white teeth. When it was clear all the blood was fully circulating through Dark's brain, Krad repeated his previous statement, "Dark, we have arrived."

Dark surveyed their surroundings, they were standing in front of a hotel, about fifty stories high. They were a good fifteen miles away from the city limits. The hotel seemed to have seen better days, but it also had an air of being well lived in.

"WHA! YOU LIVE IN THE RASEN HOTEL?"Dark exclaimed,"More like work for the rest of my life in exchange for bed and board, also payment.",Krad interjected tartly."Sounds great! Where do I sign up?",Dark exclaimed enthusiastically, but at Krad's melancholy look he lost his enthusiasm rather quickly, "Do nut cut to the chase that suddenly, you will get shot. They won't take a second look if you pretend to be drunk, can you feign being drunk?"Krad inquired. Dark smiled "Sure thing!", Dark replied. "Good then we head in, and remember, you're drunk." And they went in.

The hotel smelled nice, like citrus scented disenfactants and various cocunt suntan lotions. They walked up to the reception desk, Dark staggering, hicoughing, and keeping his eyes unfocused all the way.The receptionist, a tall somewhat Italian looking woman with her hair tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head, glanced up at their arrival, but at seeing Krad she pulled a face. Krad was sneering in reply to the look on the womans' face, and it was obvious to Dark they loathed each other.

"And where were you?", She shouted, irratation and commanding layering her tone,"Cherry blossoms,in season, nicer to look at than you."Krad snarled, "And where did you pick up this drunkard?",She,once again, shouted, "Park bench.We're going up to my room.", Krad growled at the woman, barely containing his urge to decapitate her then and there.

They asended five flights of stairs, Dark now walking on his having no need to keep up the drunken facade any longer. "Krad, who was that woman you were arguing with?", Dark asked, casting a glance at the blonde who had been unervingly silent since the argument in the foyer. "Mia, her name's Mia, she says she's my employer, I say my capturer.", Krads' deep reply startled Dark, he was used to the light temperment Krad had possesed in the park, 'But, if you don't like it, can't you just quit?",Dark asked innocently,like a young child asking why the sky is blue and not green, Krad sighed and pulled up the long white sleeve that had been previously been covering his arm, revealing a silver link chain bracelet. "What's that?", Dark chimed, the glint of silver in the flourecsant lighting immediatley attracting his attention. "The instrument of torture my capturer uses. It shows if I'm concious, unconcious, dead, or sleeping,and it also shows my exact location on a GPS unit that, thankfully,she cannot read. And if I am not in the vicinity of this building for more than twenty-four hours It will kill me through a poison injected into my system.", Krad replied, "I knew nothing of this when I contracted with them for bed and board...Had thay not found out...", Krad trailed off there, his eyes glazed with a forlorn look of memories he wished never happened, After a long silence Dark spoke up, "Wow,that's,...wow.", He said, shaking his head. "Understand now, why I wouldn't want you working here? I'm past my point of redemption, but you need not get involved in whats happenening and destroy you're future. Almost there.", Krad said as he pushed open the door atop the eight floor landing, Dark just watched as Krad led them to room 807.

Drak watched as Krad snapped an eighteen inch golden link chain from around his neck with a key dangling from the end of it,inserted it into the door and opened the door in a matter of seconds.

Drak sneezed when the door opened,as he was hit by a gust of cool, lavendar scented air. Dark peered inside, the bright white walls and blue decor contrasting greatly with the off-white,beige and olive-greeen motif of the rest of the hotel. 'Krad must have painted this himself', Dark thought, and with that thought the mental image of Krad in a painters' outfit splattered with blue paint brought silent laughter to his lips.

Krad walked into the room and beckoned for Dark to follow, and then locked the door. "Mia must have left the air conditioning on again, I tell her once, I tell her a thousand times." Krad mumbled as he turned the air conditioner that was previously on full blast off. Krad then made his way towards the closet. When it wa sopened it was revealed to be an extensive walk-in closet with hundred of articles of clothing stored in it,"Take your pick. There should be something to fit you, I pick up pretty much all the clothes that look like they might fit me that are left behind by some of the guests,I did laundry today so everything should be clean.", Krad said as he sat down and began staring at the ceiling. "Take my pick?", Dark echoed. "You're taking a shower and we can't have you putting on dirty clothes after you've showered, now can we?", Krad replied simply, picking up the phone. As Krad was dialing the phone Dark looked through the closet.

Krad waited until the five rings were over and teh answering machine picked up, "Maya, _mom_,Krad. Datleless.", Krad stated, his voice so flat and emotionless that Dark honestly beleived it wasn't Krad speaking on the phone. "Okay! Found one! So...where is your bathroom?",Dark asked. "It's over here.", Krad said as he got up and led Dark to a room to the right of what Dark assumed was the kitchen.

The bathroom was **_huge!_** Larger than Darks' kitchen which he had always thought was way too big fo their two-person residance. "The towels are in the closet to the left of the sink.", Krad said and left Dark to his shower.

Dark scanned the bathroom. The decor was deep maroon walls and black trimmings and furnishings, a great contrast from the snow-like brightness of the white and navy of the rest of the 'house', as Dark had begun reffering to the suite. There were millions of candles, wax frozen in time traveling down their sides. Dark surveyed the tub, it was more of a hot tub than a bathing facility, the sink was large enough to bathe a seven or eight year old child with room to spare, and finally his eyes caught the stand-in shower, three times the size of a normal one. Luckily for him the sink was right next to the shower, meaning the towels too. When Dark opened the closet he was surprised to see for the first time no ordinance in the way the towels were arranged in the closet. All different sizes and colours were mixed together in one jumbled heap per shelf. Dark took the first two off of one of the shelves, which turned out to be light pink and neon orange. Dark undressed and cast his clean clothes on the heater, and stepped into the shower. As the warm water caressed his body he let ouot a small sigh of contentment.

'White, blue. White, blue. Okay, enough of that.', Krad thought as he stopped nodding his head at the ceiling and baseboard. _Food. He needed food._ He realised as his stomache began to voice its' complaints at not being filled for three days. The nawing sensation was really beginning to annoy him, so he wandered his way to the kitchen singing lightly to himself.

_"Gonna clean the house,_

_Gonna fix the fence,_

_In my final hours,_

_I'm gonna tie up these loose ends._

_I won't leave a note,_

_For anyone to find,_

_I knew no one would miss me, _

_So what the hell?_

_Because I love you,_

_I'm gonna kill myself."_

Krad opened the fridge, intent on actually eating something for once, but was dismayed by the fact that it was hospital-sterile-empty. Oh, well, any minute now Mia would come to run tests on him. He shivered at the thought of more needles, "Joy.", he commentede sardonically under his breath. But he could always make her go shopping for him. And with that he began writing a list.

Krad heard the soft pattering of footsteps and then a pause before his door creaked open_. "Mia."_, Krad snarled as fiercley as he could when he had been could vulnerably lost in his thoughts on the couch. "You know the precedure! Off come the clothes!", Mia said gleefully, relishing the look of disgust that flashed across Krads' face. "E-e-everything?", Krad echoed. Mia's smile deepened,"Just the shirts." Krad looked at her distastefully but unzipped and removed the hoodie nonethelesss. At his 'Are you just gonna sit there staring all day or are you gonna start' look, she snapped, "The tank top too, you pain in the ass." "You're a pain in the ass.", Krad grumbled as he struggled to remove the tank top. "Why do you have to do this to me everyday?", he asked to no one in particular. "We wouldn't have to if you hadn't made that mistake all those years ago. But now that you have we have to get it out every other day or you'll die. And the master would kill me if that happpened, so you have to go through this everyday."

"I was young, curious, and recently kicked out of my home. Do you think I wouldn't do that, the master wouldn't even know if I hadn't made that mistake."

"Nor would you"

"And I'd want to live. I'd be happier not knowing, I could have carried on with school, became a painter ar an artist. Not have to deal with needles except at graciously spaced out appointments."

"Wow, the scars are still there.", Mia commented softly as she gently traced the parallel scars between Krad's shoulder blades, making him shudder slightly. "Does it still hurt? It's been over two months now.", Mia inquired softly. "A dull ache. I've pretty much gotten used to it."

"I should inform the master of this."

"Must you? Nobody likes visting ol' Cetaphim."

"KRAD! DO not talk about the master that way!"

"Sorry, sorry, but do you like visiting him? He's worse than the Tortu-ur, I, mean the Trainers, and I'm usually dead tired for months after their routines. The master is ten times worse!"

"Right. Now, before it spreads further, let's get it out of you, brace yourself.", Mia said as she produced some empty weird looking tubes and syrnges attached from her pockets.

" 'Brace Yourself', she says. Liek it's no big deal. Let's see her try to live my life.", Krad grumbled audibly under his breath as he arche dhis back and clenched his fists. 'Three years of these procedures and he's as belonephobic as they get.', Mia mused to herself as she atuck the needles into the two parallel scars on Krad's back. She heard him wince slightly as the needles broke skin, this was one of the very few time they acted civilised towards one another. "You really should get over that phobia of yours.", Mia joked lightly trying to ease the tension that had overcome the room. "I-I-Ijust can't, not after, n-not after what she, she tried, t-tried to do.", his reply was shaken and choked with pauses of a memory better forgotten. "Ah, well, we'll talk about that tha next time we get in one of these get-togethers.", Mia winked playfully and Krad shuddered once again as the needls were withdrawn. "...Oh,Joy...I can't wait.", Krad replied, feeling tired.

"Oh, yeah, you should take these, they should help the healing process along and dull the pain.", Mia said as she handed Krad a handful of multicoloured pills, "You should take them with...",(a/n:This is where I left off on the handwritten version,so updates will be slower becuase I do not have the rest down on paper, it's taken me three months to be able to continue it in my head, so no complaining about the shortness) she trailed off upon seeing the list on the counter, "...Bread?", she read aloud.

"Uh-huh, go get food, will you.", Krad asked lazily, his voice muffled by the couch he was now laying on.

"Okay, where do I put the dirty laundr-oh, am I interupting something?", Dark asked upon seein Mia in the kitchen and Krad lying on his back on the couch half-asleep. "No, nothing at all, leave it in the bathroom, Mia's going to get food, add what you want to the list.", Krad said, not even bothering to look at whom he was speakin too. "Oooh, he's a cutie when he's not drun-OOOOF!", Mia yelped as she got hit in the back of the head by a flying shoe, "...Headache, shut up.", Krad mumbled drowsily before Mia could even attempt to glare or reprimand him. "Miss Mia, may I see that list? And a pen?",Dark asked innocently, "Here ya go!", Mia whispered as she handed him the list.

"_Are you done yet?_", Mia whipered, "It's been twenty minutes."

"All done, have fun Miss Mia!", Dark whispered before going over to see if Krad was asleep already.

Mia left them in silence, seven page list in hand.

Dark sat down on the couch across from the Krad was sleeping on. 'He's asleep.', he thought,'I wonder what miss Mia ment by 'that mistake all those years ago', they seemed to acttually get along for the duration of whatever was going on, oh, well, I'll ask him later.'

Drak surveyed Krad's face, he was brathing slightly heavier than was the normal deep breathing of a sleeping person, his face was the picture of calm acceptance to something one wished never happened, random locks of flaxen hair were randomly obscurring his face. He was ligtly built. His body was only slightly muscled, just enough to hint at strength, without obstructing his frame. As he went to go back to looking at Krad's face, he was met by an unfocused gold gaze, they held eyes for a moment or two, before Krad rolled over to face the back of the couch.


End file.
